In the Diary of Jane
by AlleyAutobot12
Summary: Requested by transformersfangirl. In this TFA Reader-Insert, You try to figure out why Megatron took you in, despite your outcast as a human. What you expect is more then what you bargained for. R&R. Requests are happily accepted.


How you ended up meeting the leader of the Decepticons was very farfetched beyond standards, but you still had thoughts. He thought of your "perfection" compared to any other human, but what was really up. You were gonna find out thought, one way or the other.

_If I had to_  
_I would put myself right beside you_  
_So let me ask_  
_Would you like that?_  
_Would you like that?_

You woke up from your somewhat long nap and walked to find the leader that took you in. You were a misfit among your peers, different from him, but he didn't mind that you were sort of special. As you walked into his room, you notice he was just waking up from recharge. 'Maybe I shouldn't bother him.. He did just wake up after all.' You thought to yourself, ready to leave before he noticed you. "Ahh, (Name.). I was wondering when you show up.. What are you doing?" He asked you curiously, but mostly demanding. You felt a lump in the back of your throat, a bit scared of what would happened if you questioned him, but you were gonna do it.

_And I don't mind_  
_If you say this love is the last time_  
_So now I'll ask_  
_Do you like that?_  
_Do you like that_?

You played with your (h/l) (h/c) hair a bit, feeling nervous. "Megatron, I need to know.. Why did you take me in?" You asked a bit scared, feeling the back of your throat swell up a bit from pure terror. "Why.. Does there need to be an explanation?" He asked quizzically, his red optics a bit bright, not showing anger, but curiosity.

_No!_

_Something's getting in the way._  
_Something's just about to break._  
_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._  
_So tell me how it should be._

You slowly nodded, still feeling a bit if terror inside you, but not too much terror. "Well, I've just been wondering is all.. Many people didn't want to be my friend, so I was an outcast... A misfit mostly. So I've been wondering why you took me in, despite your... Tyrannous demeanor." You said, trying to sound less mean so that he wouldn't kill you, none the less bark at you.

_Try to find out what makes you tick._  
_As I lie down_  
_Sore and sick._  
_Do you like that?_  
Do you like that?

"A misfit.. You seem more then just that (Name.)." Megatron started as he stood up, looking down at you. "To me, your something any Autobot or Decepticon would want. Your a treasure that needs to be discovered." He then stated as your (e/c) eyes widened in shock. He called you a treasure, which left you to wonder if you should ask anymore questions, but as always, curiosity strikes you first.

_There's a fine line between love and hate._  
_And I don't mind._  
_Just let me say that_  
_I like that_  
_I like tha_t

"A.. A treasure?" You asked as he nodded his helm, walking closer to you now. You were a bit frightened by his next actions, but you just stood there, feeling frozen. He stopped close to you, looking down at you once more before kneeling close to you, both of you were face to face now. You didn't know what to think now, seeing you two were just near inches from kissing each other, causing you to blush greatly.

_Something's getting in the way._  
_Something's just about to break._  
_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._  
_As I burn another page,_  
_As I look the other way._  
_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane._  
_So tell me how it should be._

_Desperate, I will crawl_  
_Waiting for so long_  
_No love, there is no love._  
_Die for anyone_  
_What have I become_?

"Yes (Name.), a treasure.. I shouldn't have to repeat it when I mean it.." He tells you with some feeling in his voice, causing you to smile a bit. You no linger felt terror, instead you felt a bit of joy inside you. You were glad to be his treasure, it had meaning to it all. "Besides, if I were a human myself, I would feel lucky to have someone like you." He said, smirking as he saw the red blush forming on your cheeks. You felt a warm feeling inside you.. The first feeling you had when you saw the Leader the first time. You felt love inside you.

_Something's getting in the way._  
_Something's just about to break._  
_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._  
_As I burn another page,_  
_As I look the other way._  
_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane_.

Your faces still near, he plants a gentle kiss on your lips, causing your whole face to go red in surprise. You felt that feeling in his cheek, smiling as you blushed deeply. "Now.. Let us depart dear. We have a planet to rule." He said, picking you up in his hand, walking off with you as you nodded. You didn't care if you ruled the world or not, as long as you had him, you felt like you belonged in this world after all.


End file.
